Back In Time
by SetFireToTheRainbow
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Luke (yes, he's alive), Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Piper have all been transformed into kids! What craziness will occur? Starring Luke and Thalia as the eldest (12 and 14) and the supervisors, the demigods must find the evil force who stole their possible adulthood (seriously?) and change themselves back. T cause of Paranoia!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to do something a bit **_**clique**_**. Just a bit. No offense to anyone who thinks their idea is original, it most likely is. I just find it cool, so I did it.**

**FAIR WARNING(s): First chapter may be short. I will work on that. Also, I will have to post two stories at once… But soccer's ending so I WILL have more time. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think Rick would be on FanFiction if he could just write his own book?**

**Thanks to everyone who supports me… I feel a connection….**

**Story time!**

Thalia's Pov

"My Lady, I don't understand,"

"I know."

"Why is this happening to me? And why me? I mean, I know the flashbacks occurred greatly after the first few months, but after at most a year, they were basically gone! Now they come around twice a day! It's like I'm there with Luke and Annabeth, on the run again!"

"I agree with you, and yet I have no idea what could have caused this."

"So you can't do anything."

"Well, I could try, but I think any magic would be virtually ineffectual."

"So, no chance."

"When did you become so good at reading between the lines?"

"Well, I spend time with you, no offense."

"Hmm. Point taken."

"So? What should I do?"

"The best option would be to go back to camp. Chiron may have something for you. I will send you there tomorrow."

"Okay. I wonder if Luke and Annabeth are having problems as well."

"Same."

"So when will I leave? Oh, right, tomorrow, sorry. I forgot…"

"_Thalia! Wake UP!"_

I blinked, having been reverted back to when Luke and I were finding Annabeth….

"_Thalia!_"

I shook my head, clearing out the vivid images. "Y-yeah. I should get to camp ASAP."

"I'll just transport you now, to make it easier."

"Yeah…. Wait!"

Too late, before I knew it, I was in the Big House, already losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who followed/favorite! **

**Daughter of the Gods, Jazzywazzy101, and lunatica2012, u guys r awesome!**

**Storytime. **

Thalia's Pov

"So, lemme get this straight," I clarified. "There's absolutely nothing you can do for me, and you have absolutely no idea what cased this, nor do you have the even slightest idea what to do?"

I was facing Chiron in the Big House, arms crossed, a scowl planted on my face. I had just told him about my flashback problem.

He nodded grimly.

"Are you serious? And nobody else has had tis problem?"

"Not that I know of." His eyes were dark, his eyebrows woven together in thought.

"Okay, then, goodbye!"

"Wait." I stopped. "It would be best for you to stay at camp, just in case."

I groaned, but obliged, leaving to talk to Luke or Annabeth. I hadn't seen them in months.

Line Break

Annabeth's Pov

I woke in a cold sweat. My dream last night was about when I was little. Again. I keep remembering, _vividly_, my old memories. That bothered me, so I got dressed and left to find Percy.

When I was walking past the volleyball courts, my eyes set upon a sight I hadn't seen for years. She still looked the same, fifteen, whilst we had grown to age nineteen.

"_Thalia!_" I screamed, running towards her.

"Jeez, Annie, didn't think you had missed me _that_ much!" she laughed, and returned my embrace.

"How long's it been?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't know, I don't keep track!"

"Wait…" my brain started working again, the shock of seeing her here over. "Why are you here? And where's the rest of the Hunt?" She couldn't have gotten kicked out, she still had the tiara thing.

"Long story," she grinned nervously. "Have you seen Luke?"

"He's still in his cabin, as far as I'm concerned. Wait, you're stalling! Hey, stop!" I held her back as she tried to bolt. "What _happened_?"

She released a breath, understanding that I wouldn't budge. "I've been having… flashbacks from my past when I was twelve. I can't stop them, and they make me just stand there, and watch them until somebody breaks me out of them."

She looked down, unsure of what my response would be.

"Me too." I surprised even myself when I said that. Then I realized I was right. "My dreams have been very vivid of what my life was like when I was seven."

"What does that mean?" she asked the question on both of our minds.

We stood there, sharing questioning looks, when Percy surprised us.

"Hey retardos! Thalia, you're back! As idiodic as ever!"

"There's a reason they call you Seaweed Brains, Kelp Head." She snapped back.

"Yeah, sure." But they smiled at each other, glad that she's back.

"So what's happening with you? Why are you back? DID YOU GET KICKED OUT?! Was it because of little Lukie?" he made an 'o' with his mouth in mock surprise, I hope.

"No, you idiot!" Then, even with Thalia glaring daggers, I explained the situation to him.

"Annie, when I told _you_, I didn't except you to tell _him_." She sighed in exasperation. "And I don't like Luke! He's like my _brother_!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you wanna believe, Sparky."

I broke them apart before they killed each other. "So, Percy, experienced anything like that?"

"Does finding random scratches and bruises all over when you know for sure you didn't do anything count?"

We stared at him.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." He mumbled. Then, louder, "I know they're from when I was seven, with Gabe…" He trailed off.

"Let's go talk to others, see if they're having the same problem." I suggested.

"You can." Thalia and Percy said in unison automatically.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day, alone.

Line Break-a-rama!

Thalia's Pov

I went off looking for Jason. It'd be nice to see my brother again. Besides, with our conflicts with the Romans, he moved to Camp Half-Blood for his girlfriend Piper, and his best friend, the King of Annoying, Leo.

When I finally found him in Cabin One, he was staring at a photo of me and Luke and Annabeth, the one I had taped to the wall so many years ago.

"Hey." I knocked on the wall.

"Thalia!" He got up, and tried to hide the photo behind his back.

When we hugged, I grabbed it out of his hands and stepped back. "What's up?" I asked, waving the picture.

"Give it back!"

"It's mine, you know."

He sighed, giving up. "I've been having troubles… with remembering you. My mind keeps reverting to back when I was five, with Lupa, when I didn't remember you. And if I spend enough time away from you guys, I start forgetting again. It's like having amnesia again!"

I nodded, and told him my problem, Annabeth's, and Percy's.

"Except we remember each other fine."

"Probably because you've known each other longer." He ran his hand through his perfect blond hair.

"Maybe. But why are we at different ages, then?" I wish I had Annabeth with me now.

"I don't know." He sighed, probably thinking the same. Or maybe he's thinking about Piper, I can't tell half the time. "Maybe Annabeth would know."

I was _right!_

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Too many maybes…" He muttered.

We set out to find Annabeth.

Line Break

Percy's Pov

When we parted, I went to the sword-fighting arena, where it's easier to think.

I took on the Ares guys, looking for a distraction to my distraction, when I saw Frank.

"Whatcha doing here, Frank?"

"Needed some time off of praetorship to think."

"I hear you."

"Wanna go, man?"

"Nah, you'd crush me." I wasn't really kidding either. Frank Zhang was a beast! Over our trip to fight Gaea, he had grown into his teddy-bearishness look, losing his babyish face. He could take on anything, and would even be a better fighter than me, if he had y powers. But, still. He can change into _animals_! What kind of awesome power like that did _I_ not get!?

He shrugged, a look of embarassement crossing his face. "I need to talk to you about something. Privately." He shot a glance at all the other campers around.

"Alright."

We strolled over to the lake, where we both felt comfortable, and where there was nobody.

"I've been having experiences from when I was five. I keep seeing my mom's face, and having dreams about when I was five, with my Grandma. Everything's clearer than it used to be." Frank opened up, sharing his problem, just as bad as the rest of us.

I explained how the same thing was happening with the rest of us.

He nodded, and Hazel bounced up. "Frank, Percy, I have to tell you guys something." She told us about how her mind keeps focusing on memories from when she was four. She couldn't stop them from invading her mind, and she relived that moment on the inside, but on the outside, she was still talking, walking, unfrozen.

"Sounds like we're all having the same problems. Thalia, Annabeth, Frank, and I have all shared the same experiences, with a few differences."

"Thalia's here?" Her face paled.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Isn't she Jason's older sister who's, like, six years older? Isn't she the one who almost killed you that one time? The one who is really tough?" Hazel questioned.

"Um, yeah?" I said, unsurely.

"Oh." Hazel squeaked out.

"You're afraid of her!" I came to conclusions.

"No, I'm not!" Hazel defended.

"It's okay, she is really…"

"I'm really _what_, Jackson?"

I froze, recognizing Thalia's voice.

"Um, nothing…"

"No, I want to hear it. What were you going to say?" she asked.

"Nothing!"

"What. Were. You. Gonna. Say?" She asked through gritted teeth, her voice dangerously low.

"I was gonna say you were unpredictable and a good fighter, and to not get on your bad side!" I blurted before she could do anything rash.

She stiffened, and I thought she was going to hit me, but she just stood there, a blank look on her face. Her electric eyes sparkled with fear.

"Thalia!" I shook her, and her gasped, being pulled out of when she was twelve.

"What?" she was annoyed now.

"This is Hazel and Frank, from Camp Jupiter." I introduced.

Thalia was back to normal now, nodding to Frank and talking to Hazel. "I've heard about you guys, Jason says good things about you. He says that you-" she turned to Frank, "-are an amazing fighter, and you-" back to Hazel now, "-are good underground. Nico's sister, right?"

She nodded, speechless. I could tell she was still unsure about Thalia.

"Who are your parents?"

"Um, Ares and Hades."

Thalia arched an eyebrow when he mentioned Ares, familiar with the aura of pride not carried by Frank.

"So, did you talk to Jason?" I asked, joining in the conversation once again.

She nodded. "Yeah, and he's having the same problem. Who else have you talked to?"

"Nobody…."

She rolled her eyes. "Shouldve known."

"Why, who else did you talk to?" I defended.

"Um, same answer."

I smirked.

"Watch, Annabeth will get everybody." Thalia predicted.

Annabeth and Jason ran up, trailing them was Luke, Leo, Nico, and Piper

"Hey guys." Annabeth said breathlessly.

"Told you," Thalia smirked.

"I got everybody else who had the same problem!"

"'Course you did." Thalia commented.

While Annabeth pouted, Thalia and Luke caught up.

"It's been awhile!" Luke started.

"Compared to when we were younger, yeah, like an eternity."

"its seriously been like three years!"

"Really? It's hard to tell time when you're immortal."

"Wait." Hazel interrupted. "You're immortal? And aren't you six years older than Jason?"

"Yeah," Thalia explained. "Well, when we were younger," she gestured to Luke and Annabeth, "We were on the run. For a long time. Eventually, we found Camp Half-Blood, but the monsters were going to overtake us. There was no way all of us were going to make it. So, when I stayed behind to buy them enough time to get to camp, I fought off the monsters, but I died. My dad, Zeus, saved me from death by turning me into a tree. That big pine tree, right there, actually." She pointed to her tree. "So, for seven years, everybody else grew up and I was stuck inside the tree. I was only freed when Percy found the Golden Fleece, and released me. After that, I became immortal, joining the Hunters of Artemis, and became the lieutenant." She gestured to her tiara. "So, for years now, Jason and the rest of the world grew up, and I stayed the same. So, that's why I'm fifteen."

"Story of her life." Luke concluded, and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"So, how're we gonna fix this problem?" Leo asked, fidgeting with his toold in his belt pockets. "I mean, great for my girlfriend, and all, but that's over and done, and we don't even know what's happening to us now."

"Leo, I'm _not_ your girlfriend!" Thalia protested, but other than that, Leo had a point.

The dinner bell rang out, and we exchanged nervous glances before leaving for the pavilion. After that, bedtime it will be.

Line Break

Jason's Pov

I had no dreams the previous night, which was weird, but something even stranger happened.

When I woke, my clothes were way too big.

I searched for the nearest mirror, hiking up my boxers, and yelped when I found one.

I was five again.

I changed into the smallest items I had (clothes from when I was ten, I never threw anything away), and ran to the Big House.

Line Break

Percy's Pov

When I woke, with only a kiddish reoccurring nightmare about a giant hamster chasing me, I felt small. I checked the mirror I always keep by my bed, and found me back to age seven. My tan skin was riddled with bruises and scars I hadn't seen since Gabe….

I held my sweats (thankfully, it was cold last night) and left for the Big House to show Chiron what happened.

Line Break

Chiron's Pov

Another one rushed in.

Percy Jackson held up his sweats as he entered through the open door.

Dionysus wasn't here to see the kids, for their sake.

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Luke Castellan were reverted back to young ages.

Luke was fourteen, Thalia was twelve, Percy and Annabeth were seven, Jason, Frank, Piper, Leo, and Nico were five, and Hazel was four.

It would've been a silly sight, to see Olympus's heroes at a small age, if it hadn't meant that someone meant to destroy us.

I cleared my throat to deliver the bad news. "Now that we're all here, I think it's obvious who put this curse on you."

I got a lot of blank looks, so I sighed and tried again. "Circe is back, and she is trying to destroy us by cursing yo to be young again."

Everybody started talking again, and Hazel started screaming when nobody was paying attention to her.

"So what does that mean?"

"At least we remember each other?"

"Who're you?"

"Ha-ha very funny."

"Guys! Stop messing around! This is serious!"

"Will we still have our powers?"

"I wanna snack."

"What about my _immortality_?!"

"I wanna SNACK!"

"I'm hungry."

"I need smaller clothes."

"No duh."

"I WANNA SNACK!"

I stomped my hoof in vain. This was going to be a long quest.

**Okay, ~FIN!**

**How'd you like it? **

**Reviews appreaciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everybody who is awesome! That means that u guys reviewed/followed/favorite! I really appreciate the support!**

**Cookies, HaileeStoll0330, zap, and Daughter of the Gods, thanks for the reviews. They are taken to heart! 3 **

**Alley Girl From Asphodel, HaileeStoll0330, Lady Loophole, Maineoo8, maddymoop, and . .life, stitch is fluffy, thank you all for following! I can't believe that all that many people actually love the story!**

**Anyways, tell me, does it feel good to lose the playoffs for soccer when the game went all the way to PKs (penalty kicks) and you missed even though you spent two hours practicing with your coach the night before?**

**I'll answer that question. No, no it doesn't. Are there any soccer players out there that can relate? Or are there even any soccer players out there? Please tell me.**

**Anyways, Back In Time will start again!**

**Storytime!**

Luke's Pov

As ecstatic as I was to see Thalia again, I think we were all caught up in our age problem. I was fourteen again. That was a horrible year. I think everyone was reverted back to the age based on how old the others were. For example, since Thalia is five years older than Percy, she's twelve and he's seven. Also, she is about seven or six years older than Jason, who is five. Yeah, it works with everybody. I'm two years older than Thalia, and seven years older than Annabeth. Even with Thalia's age setback, she's still older than everyone except me.

Chiron finally got our attention.

"Hazel, will you _please_ calm down! You will get an apple in a moment."

"NO! I don wanna apple. I wanna choc-late."

"Okay, fine." Chiron sighed. I knew that there was a reason he didn't teach young kids.

"I wanna choc-late NOW!"

"In a minute, my dear."

Hazel started to cry, not getting her way.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hazel started to throw a temper tantrum.

"Somebody just give her the chocolate already!" Thalia yelled.

"We don't _have_ any chocolate!" Percy screamed back as Hazel got louder.

"FINE!" I threw Hazel the chocolate bar I stole from the last convenience store I visited. "Eat it and be happy!"

She took one look at it and wrinkled her nose. "I DON LIKE ALMONDS!"

We groaned as she started to cry again. Finally, Chiron gave her some hot chocolate, and she sniffled, happy again.

"So," Chiron summarized. "You kids need to find Circe, who is most likely in the Sea of Monsters again, and defeat her to get your age back."

"Sounds easy enough." Thalia and her ego at age twelve.

"Not really," Annabeth spoke up. She's so cute again at age seven. "Circe is really powerful! And she has magic!"

"We can take her!" Apparently, I have a huge ego, too.

"Yeah," Jason sounded like he was gonna agree to disagree. "But she has magic. We need a good plan. Offense."

Everybody immediately argued.

"No!"

"Defense is better!"

"Yeah, what he said!"

"What if she has better offense?"

Through all of this, I noticed Percy, covering his ears, sinking down in the corner.

"You alright, Perce?" I crouched down to get eye-level with him. He avoided eye contact.

"Please," he wimpered in his high voice. "Don't- not again!"

I gave him a look of confusion before I noticed the bruises and scars that riddled his arms and legs.

I came to conclusions.

He must have been abused by Gabe when he was younger.

He ignored me, shaking in the corner.

It was then that I realized the true horror of this spell. Olympus's heroes were reduced to nothingness.

Line Break

Thalia's Pov

After we all got clothes from the Aphrodite Cabin (our size) we left for the ship.

Because Luke and I were the oldest, we were the supervisors. And the most coordinated. And the most skilled. I could go on and on.

But the kids were the _worst_. I remember Annabeth at seven, she was alright as kids go, but these small children were horrible!

They were loud. Annabeth was quiet, but they were noisy, Hazel being the worst. Seriously? A four-year-old? I would get paid for babysitting, at least! No, wait, nobody would hire me….

There's a reason I grew up fast.

"SHUT UP!" I finally yelled after Jason and Percy got into an argument. Jason was pushing Percy around because Percy wouldn't talk. Darn it, Circe! I hate her. She turned Percy into a pushover passive kid who didn't talk and was scared of everything because of Gabe. She turned my brother into a jerky boss who liked taking charge (like me). She made Hazel the worlds-most-loudest four-year-old. Frank even, was big and arguementative. Discarding his previous soft-teddy-bearish attitude, Frank was large and in charge.

As we tried to get everybody on the Argo 2, they ran, chasing each other and screaming "_Jason's it!_"

After everyone calmed down (as much as possible) and got on the ship, Leo couldn't drive it anymore.

"Why not!" I complained.

"I can't reach the steering wheel. Kinda like you can't reach the ladder anymore." He joked according to my earlier attempt to grab the hanging ladder of the suspended in midair Argo 2. Eventually, Luke had to pull it down.

I glared at him until he scampered off to find books to stack for him to reach the wheel.

When I went back outside, I groaned in frustration. The kids had started to play tag, this time with Hazel as the one who was it. Since she was slow, everybody just stayed away from her. After a minute, when she couldn't get anybody, she sat down and started to-once again- cry.

Luke was the one who appeared, and he went over to comfort her, but it just made it worse. We shared a look of helplessness, but before we could ask if anybody else could come along, Leo managed to start the ship, and away from camp we flew.

Line Break

Thalia's Pov

A few hours in, and I was ready to give up. And that's coming from me.

Percy was huddled in a corner, Jason in the other. Jason had picked on Percy, and Percy accidentally lost his temper and soaked him with a wave from the sea… which was 20,000 miles below. We were _way_ too high.

Frank had been doing tricks near the edge, pretending to fall overboard to make Hazel cry.

Leo was still in the engine room, having stacked up five boring architecture books that Annabeth had brought along. Each book was at least 2,000 pages long. She was in the engine room, too, complaining to Leo and describing why each book was needed and why she needed them nice and organized.

Piper was in her room, putting on makeup and fixing her appearance. Who knew she was that girly at age five?

Nico was in his room, too, sulking around or sleeping.

Luke and I were in the makeshift living room, laying on our backs on the comfortable couches.

"Why us?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he turned to face me.

"They're so…"

"Annoying? Obnoxious? Loud? Arguementative? Crazy? Young?" he listed.

"All of the above." I stated grimly.

"I'll bet you wish you'd get a break, huh?"

"How do you deal with them?"

"Well, I have experience with my brothers."

"Everybody _I_ knew was either too young to have personality, Annabeth, or my age. Or older."

"Frustrated?"

"Very."

We sat in silence for a while.

"I wish I hadn't come."

"Then you wouldn't have seen me!" he joked.

"Yes, because I live to just see you occasionally."

"Totally."

We smiled at the ceiling.

Our peaceful moment didn't last long. We heard laughing and then crying, so we both sighed and left the room to see what the kids were up to.

Jason had left his corner to face Frank, who was hitting Jason. Jason was hitting back.

"Hey, hey, break it up!" Luke and I pulled them away from each other.

"Why did you leave your corner?" I questioned Jason.

"I got bored."

"I didn't tell you that you could leave."

"I don't care."

"Oh, you're gonna!" Luke stopped me from attacking my brother.

"Why did you hit him Frank?" Luke asked.

"He told me that I was weak!"

"So you hit him?"

"Yeah!"

I rolled my eyes. "Boys! Why can't you all just get along!?"

"Apologize." Luke commanded.

"Who?" Jason and Frank asked in unison.

"Both of you." I glared at them.

"Sorry." Frank muttered.

Jason folded his arms.

"Jason," I threatened.

"_Fine_. I'm sorry."

"Good." Luke said. "Now, both of you, go to the table."

"Percy," I called.

He flinched. "Y-yes?"

"Go to the table. We're gonna eat soon."

He nodded quickly and scampered off.

"Hazel?" Luke played hide-and-go-seek with the giggling four-year-old. "Do you wanna eat?"

"No!"

"Okay, then, I'm going to go leave, then. Tell the monsters hello for me!" with that he disappeared, and Hazel realized that she was going to see monsters unless she left.

She ran up, crying to me, and hugged me tightly. "Don't let the monsters get me!"

I awkwardly patted her on the back. "I won't. Now go up to dinner, m'kay?"

She nodded quickly and ran off to join the others.

Luke emerged from behind a crate of barrels, and came up to me.

"Wait…" I asked in sudden horror. "What are we gonna eat?"

"Mac N Cheese." He smiled. "Every kid loves that."

"Where are we getting it?"

"I packed a few meals."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I didn't want to have a bunch of hungry toddlers to take care of.

We left to find Nico, Piper, Annabeth, and Leo.

Line Break

Leo's Pov

I didn't want to leave the engine room, especially not for something as small an issue as eating, but Thalia made me.

When we got to the room, everyone was talking. Mac N Cheese was distributed to everybody, and even Hazel ate it! I guess no kid hates Mac N Cheese.

"I'm tired," Nico said, his mouth full of food.

"Okay, bedtime!" Thalia ordered.

After much complaining, and Nico falling asleep, face in food, Everybody was ushered off.

This will be a night of no sleep. I would be driving the whole time.

Line Break

Luke's Pov

Thalia and I took the watches. Since neither of us could sleep because of the noise Leo kept making, we stayed up all night.

"Aargh!" Thalia groaned, frustrated. "Couldn't he be any more annoying?!"

"He could be hitting on you." I suggested.

She face palmed. "Don't remind me!"

I laughed.

She smiled and shook her head.

I realized that that was the first time I had seen her smile in years. I missed it.

But her smile was replaced with a look of shock and concern as we heard a crash and a bang coming from Frank's room.

We took off to see what happened.

When we go there, we found Frank snoring on the floor, still asleep even though he had fallen out of bed.

"Oh for the love of-!" Thalia started cursing, and stormed out of the room. Our moment was ruined.

I sighed and helped Frank get back into bed. He wasn't heavy compared to what he weighs at his real age, and how much older I am. I didn't realize how strong I was at fourteen. I tucked him in like I would a son (weird comparison but true)

I understood Thalia's frustration. When we were first with Annabeth, neither of us knew how to deal with kids. But I learned when I had to fit in at camp with my half-brothers. Thalia never got that.

She never got a lot of things, now that I think about it.

At least my mom and dad tried. At least my brothers didn't die. At least _**I **_didn't die. At least at least at least.

I pondered this as I trudged back. Thalia and I had traveled together for years… have we changed so much since then? I mean, sure, I totally betrayed everyone I knew and loved, but I sacrificed myself to defeat Kronos! I lived to see another day. Thalia felt the most betrayed by me, and who can blame her? I discarded our friendship by poisoning her and fighting her to the death. She joined the Hunters. I lived. Both were changes not meant to happen in a normal life.

Wait. Scratch that. We wouldn't have met in a mortal world.

Both changes wouldn't have happened if we were normal demigods. By that I mean no prophecy.

I wonder where we would be now, at this age that we were transformed into, if there was no prophecy. We would probably be together. Not that I've thought about that a lot. Definetly not. Right?

I realized that I had been staring at Thalia, already having reached the room that we took watch in.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Um, nothing. Just… thinking about how hard Frank sleeps." I quickly made up an excuse, which wasn't hard with my ADHD mind. My mind took another turn, and I started noticing her more. The way she arches her eye brow when she's mad. When she glares with her intense electric-blue eyes. Her smile. When I can make her laugh.

Oh, no.

I think that my opinions have finally changed. Or maybe they have always been this way before, and I just haven't realized it until now. This changes everything.

I like Thalia Grace.

**BOOM! Bombshell. Fwooooooooshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…**

**ANYBODY SEE CATCHING FIRE? I DIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDD! No spoilers, but it was way better than the first one, and it was really like the book.**

**Wow, so anybody hate Thuke? Cuz it might happen. **

**Opinions, anyone? Thanksssssssssssssss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading this. I know that I should really be updating on my other story, but I'm more into this one. And sorry about the spelling mistakes on the last chapter, I forgot spell check.**

**Thanks, followers/reviewers/favoriters. E. Ashely Bunnymund, TheHungerGames321, This-is-my-disclaimer, , TheLittleCrazyFangirl, utau hoshina 123, Rebelgirl101 and superwatcher!**

**My Wonderful Reviewers:**

**Superwatcher: You are observant, and I agree. Hazel is unfortunately a baby. Not in the book tho!**

**Daughter of the Gods: Thank you! Is there really Thuke, tho…. That is the question!**

**Lyra Endless- Thanks! Maybe there will b Thuke… ok there prob will b**

**Lady Loophole: Yes, it may take Thalia awhile for her to trust Luke again….**

**Am I being mysterious enuff? No? Well, then. GET A LOAD OF THIS EVIL LAUGH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**So, one question before we get started…. Erm, it's kinda embarrassing… Erm… here… we go.**

**What's an OC?**

**The question needs to be answered.**

**And… I believe it's storytime.**

Leo's Pov

I stared with bloodshot eyes onto the wonderous sunrise. Nothing happened during the sleepless night, other than when Frank fell and when Thalia and Luketalked FOREVER. I mean seriously, does he like her or something? Because she's totally mine if he tries to take her!

Hah.Yeah, right, like I could take on anybody with my small, thin, five-year-old hands. Pfft. Nah, Uncle Leo's only here for the drive and the jokes.

Annabeth came in again, this time to make me eat. She said she'll drive the boat if we get into trouble. I told her that she needs to be careful of the stabilizer. And the wheel, because it's known to pop off frequently. And Buford the table needed his morning snack, too. Motor oil with just a hint off Lemon cleaner.

I sat at the table, tired as Nico.

"Frank, do you know how much trouvle you caused last night?"

"Whaaa?" A half asleep Frank answered Thalia's demand.

"I said, you need to be careful when you sleep. You coud've broken something, and then you would've been _even more_ useless!"

"What do you mean by _even more_?" Fran was suddenly wide-awake.

"I mean, you can't really fight at your age."

"For your information, I started fighting at age ten!"

"…and you are how old now?"

"Like-five!"

"And that's supposed to be something you're proud of? I started training at eight!"

"Okay, okay, enough!"

"Yeah, Thalia, listen to your boyfriend!"

A chorus of catcalls and wolf whistles broke out. I started something I still wish I hadn't… NOT! "Luke and Thalia, sitting in a tree!" I started singing in my high-pitched voice.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Everyone finished in unison, laughing.

Thalia reached across the table, and grabbed my wrist, shocking me so that my hair spiked up.

As everyone laughed, I decided to play class clown. I looked up in wonder at them, fixing them so that they stood up in odd angles. "There! Now I look just like Thalia!" They laughed harder, except for Thalia, who rolled her eyes.

She shook her hands through her hair, messing it up (even more) and flattened it in a goofy fashion. In an extremely high-pitched voice, she mocked me. "Hi! I'm Leo and I have a pet flying table!"

I scowled at her in mock anger. Then I make a retarded face and spoke in a super low-pitched voice. "I know how to do useless things, like shoot a bow!"

"I like to make useless machines made out of rubber bands!"

"I can shock you so hard, you'll pee your pants! I know because I tried it on myself!"

"I play pin the tail on the Leo!"

"I have an over-inflated ego!"

"I'm in love with myself!"

"I make funny faces all the time… oh wait, that's just how I normally look! My bad!"

Everyone was cracking up. Even Thalia couldn't come up with a good comeback for that. She just laughed along with everyone else.

It's fun when she laughs. Few people can make her do that. Excepting Percy, Luke, Annabeth, and now me. I bet Jason would, if he weren't so serious.

There was a sudden _screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeechhhhhhhhh_ and a quick _thud_, and we all stopped.

My face paled. "The engine room!"

"Annabeth!" Luke locked eyes with Thalia, and we all raced to he engine room, not wasting a moment.

Due to their rigorous training and complicated running situations, Thalia and Luke got there first while all of us uncoordinated toddlers tried to catch up on our stubby legs.

I watched Thalia and Luke's faces as they reached the doorway. First, a look of shock. Then anger, and they simultaneously charged the thing in the engine room.

When I got there, Thalia was still shooting arrows at the out-of-range Fury. I wondered why she was so close to the edge of the ship when we were so high up, and then I realized that the Fury had Annabeth in its claws.

I looked around to see the damage, and I noticed the engine board. It was smoking. We were stopped, in the air, above the sea, with no help. And we were about to blow up any second.

"The engine board!" I screamed. "It's gonna blow!"

"What about Annie?" asked Luke, desperation crawling into his voice.

"What about our lives?" countered a freaking-out Piper.

"We need Percy!" we all turned to the boy cowering in the corner.

"Will somebody do something instead of wasting our time by staring at him!?" Thalia snapped. "Leo, how far away from land are we? And how long will it take for us to blow up?"

"I-I don't know." I said, trying to reach the panel with the books, but I couldn't climb up it! "Somebody help me already!"

Nobody wanted to go near the controls, but after an uncomfortable pause, Thalia picked me up and set me on the books.

"Okay," I started, fingers fiddleing with the smoky board, trying to buy us more time. "Based on the fact that this board is completely fried, I can set up a self-destruct timer, giving us approaxamently 30 minutes. But we won't be able to fly or drop down and paddle, or anything. We'll just stay here, floating, until we either blow up or escape." Our ship had become our prison. "Land is about 10 minutes away. It would take three flying trips for Jason, but I don't think he could make it by himself. Percy could help, by taking some of us by sea, but it might not be enough." I looked to Thalia, excpecting her to… I don't know, maybe get over her fear of heights for a minute. Maybe she could help us out.

"Head count!" called Jason. "Percy, Thalia, Luke, Leo, Jason-"

"Why did you call yourself?"

"Does it matter? Anyways, Percy, Thalia, Luke, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico. Okay, there's nine of us. That means that four people would have to be taken on three trips."

"No, that's twelve people. We only have nine."

"You can have more, just not less."

"What about three trips of three? Each trip takes ten minutes… That's just enough time."

"But that's cutting it way too close."

"So?"

"Frank's right, it's enough time."

"But Luke's got a point. Too close."

"_And it feels like I am just too close to love you!_"

"What was that?"

"Sorry, just reminded me of a song."

"You guys!" I finally squeaked. "We don't have time for this! Jason and Thalia can fly two people, and Percy can swim two more! Done!"

"I-I can't fly. No way." Thalia backed up.

"You have to!"

"Jason or Percy can take another trip!"

"Thalia." Luke said softly.

She grit her teeth and closed her eyes. "Fine." She agreed, releasing a deep breath.

"Okay, then. Get your weapons. We're leaving." I summed it up, and set the time limit gravely.

Hazel started to cry.

Percy picked her up, and glided out of the room soundlessly. Tears dripped down his face as well, but I had no idea why.

I readjusted my toolbelt, and said goodbye to my awesome ship.

Line Break

Percy's Pov

I left for my room, comforting Hazel.

"How am I going to save them?" I quietly asked her. "I don't even know if I can use my powers."

She giggled. "Percy, you'll always save us! I believe in you."

I smiled.

Line Break

Thalia's Pov

30 minutes. Half an hour. It's too long. I started to psych myself out.

What was I going to do? Leo only gave us five minutes, just in case we had to resort to other means.

I ran a hand through my spiky black hair. I can't fly! Can I? I had never tried. Heights….

I disappeared to another room as I heard Frank approaching. After about a minute, Luke found me.

"Hey." He said, and reclosed the door. "Can you do it?"

"I don't know." I said miserably.

"You _can_." He was never very good with inspirational stuff, but at least he tried. "I believe in you."

He sat next to me, and I calmed down a bit. He was here. When Luke was with me, I could do anything. We were undefeatable.

But a part of me still countered that. _He betrayed you._ It said. _No matter how much he tries to make up for it, you know that he turned before. What's to say he won't do it again?_

_Stop._ I told it.

_Don't trust him. He can't be fully trusted yet. They say he sacrificed himself. What if he didn't? You weren't there._

_You say that like you arent me_.

_Oh but that's the scary part, isn't it? That you're divided. One part is so high up and ignorant-_ oh no. It said high.

I started to slowly hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey. Don't freak. You can do this. Just think about something else, like…"

"…like the fact that we're gonna blow up if I can't do this?" I finished.

"No. Like… think of when it was just us. In the old days, when we were… as old as we are now." He took my hand, and I held on to it gratefully.

Jason found us and poked his tiny head through the door. We quickly let go. "Okay, Thalia. Practice time."

I groaned, but made my way towards the door with Luke at my side. When we made it to the edge, we had fifteen minutes left. Now or never.

"Wait, how do I prac-" I started, but was cut off by Jason violently shoving me off the edge. I screamed as I fell.

Honestly, I tried to will the winds to stop me, but I was too focused on the fact that I was falling to my death to try.

"Thalia!" Jason screamed, flying a bit above me, "Focus!"

Right before I hit the waves (Jason tried to help me, but he wasn't fast or strong enough yet), I made it. I stopped, and floated there, gasping, as I got over the fact that I almost died a minute ago.

"You did great!" Jason wisely stayed out of range of my arms. I don't care that he's five, he would've gotten a nasty bruise on his shoulder.

"How do I get up?" I glared at him.

"Just… think 'up'."

I rolled my eyes. "VERY clear, Captain Obvious." But I did what he said.

It worked, and soon I was back up in the sky, on the ship again.

I collaspsed on the ground, exhausted.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you make it?"

"No dur." I answered Luke. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Good." Leo was here, along with everyone else, now. "Because we've got ten minutes. The journey begins."

"Wait, what are we gonna carry everyone with?" I asked the smart question.

"Um…" Leo studied his shoes. Then he looked up, an idea formed. "Oh! I could get Buford to carry three people! That way you only have to carry one each!"

"Okay…" Jason said uncertainly. "So that's it? We leave immediately?"

"Um, Yeah. Just as soon as I get Buford. This is a ticking time bomb we're on, you know!"

"Nine minutes!" Frank called, rushing back into the room. "We leave now."

"BUFORD!" Leo called, and the magic table flew to his side. "Take Luke, Frank, and Nico. Take them to the island, and DO NOT leave until we get there. NO LEAVING."

The table creaked in response. I don't know what that means, but I guess it meant 'okay'.

While everyone rushed to get on the table, Luke slipped up to me. "You okay? You're gonna be fine, okay? You-you'll be fine. You have to." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself, but I understood what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, I'll be-I'll be fine." I guess I was trying to convince myself as well.

"Time to go, people!" Leo shouted in his squeaky voice.

"Be safe." I told Luke.

"I always am." He grinned cockily. Then his smile faded. "But, seriously. You too."

I nodded, and we left, him for the table, and me for sudden death.

I took at deep breath and picked up Hazel, my passenger. Whoopee. Now she'll get killed along with me.

"Five minutes, people! Let's move it!" Leo yelled. "We leave in three… two… one! GO!" Percy and him dove off to the sea. Jason and Piper flew upwards, Buford the table spun away, and, before I could overthink anything, I willed the winds to lift us up.

It was struggle filled. The winds fought me. They felt my fear, and took this as a weakness in my control. They pushed and pulled, trying to berid of my grasp.

Hazel screamed, not liking the height either. "Not the time for that, Hazel!" I gasped.

She got the memo and managed to stop.

I tried to focus and get towards the rapidly approaching slice of land.

I almost made it, too.

I was so close, about 10 yards from the land. I had already dropped altitude until I was right above the ocean. I was exhausted, and the winds kept resisting. Jason and Piper were already at the beach, watching us in earnest.

I felt myself falling. "JASON!" I screamed right before Hazel and I were submerged in salt water.

You see, the thing about children of Zeus and Hadesis that we don't know how to swim. We never go in the water because of obvious reasons. So when you read this next part, PLEASE don't think "they should've just swam there!"

I grabbed Hazel, and because she was four, she didn't weigh us down much further, but we were still sinking quickly. I tried to kick upwards, but I started to panic and it didn't work.

Percy saved us. Hand-in-hand with Leo, he grabbed us with his free hand, and a bubble of air surrounded us. We casually floated up to the top.

When we came up, Hazel and I were drenched but Percy and Leo didn't have a drop of water on them.

"I… hate… flying!" I glared at Leo.

"The ship blew up." Jason studied his shoes.

Leo jumped to his feet and watched the remainder of the ship blow up. As it fell in a great ball of fire, hot tears sprang into his eyes and he watched the thing he had created sink to the bottom of the sea.

Piper put a hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "It'll be okay."

"Festus." Leo whispered.

We all watched the ground, unable to look up at the wreckage being destroyed. Silence followed quickly.

"D-Dad? If you- if you think that Festus was important- If he needs to take part in- in something big again- just please-please bring him back to Bunker 9, where he belongs." Leo stumbled.

Realization hit me like a bullet. "Leo? Where's the table?"

"Buford?"

"Yeah."

"He should be here…"

"Where."

"I don't know, around?"

"Thanks for the specific instructions." I rolled my eyes. "I will go look for them now."

"We don't even know where we are, Thalia. It's not a good idea to-"

I cut Jason off. "-Let them die? Yeah, I know, that's why I'm looking for them."

"No, I-"

"Don care!"

"Listen to me!"

"Don have to. I'm older than you."

Jason bristled. Yeah, we were alike. We both don't like being told what to do and why we aren't in control.

"Well, maybe you should let us do stuff, too!"

"I am. You can look for food."

"No!"

"Yes!" I mimicked his whiny tone.

"STOP!" Leo shouted. "IT'S MORE IMPORTANT TO FIND THEM THAN ARGUE!"

We glared at him, but he didn't even notice. "Look, I'll take the blame. It was probably my fault that we lost Annabeth, and that I couldn't fix the ship in time, and that we're stranded, and that everone's missing. I'll take that blame. Just go find them so that we can find Annabeth. Thalia, Jason's right. It is dangerous. Jason, Thalia's right. She can handle herself." He gave each of us a look, which must've been hard to do when he was that small.

He was right of course. So, without a word, I spun to face the jungle and left in search of that table and my friends.

**Done! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Sorry for not updating for awhile (at least I feels like a long time to me…) but I was busy with playoffs and such.**

**Was it good? Reviews appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Soccerlover1890: Thank you so much! By the way, I love soccer, too! Twinsies! (Sorry, I'm catching the crazy fangirl fever from my friend.)**

**Cookies: You're totally welcome! Didn't think anyone would like it that much!**

**Daughter of Artemis 902: YES IT WAAAS!**

**Iamaturtleee: Thank you! I love Thuke, too.**

**Skylar-Daughter-of-Radiance, SkyDragonRyu, and Whatsup1006 thanks for favoriting!**

**I believe it's storytime… I love that time, don't you all?**

Thalia's Pov

I trudged through the forest, looking for the table… what was its name? Bay… no. Bur… no. Bri… no. Bra… Brad… Brady! That was it! I think.

"Heeere, Brady! Come here, ya little table!" I called.

"His name is Buford, you know." Jason snuck up on me, and I jumped.

"Where did you come from?!" I whirled around.

He rolled his eyes. "Um, the beach. Duh."

"No, really. I thought you came from the bottom of the sea."

"Well, at least I know what Leo's table's name is."

"That's just sad, actually. That we have a flying table that we named."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, a rustle sounded from the top of a nearby tree, and a circular wooden object flew up, up and away from us.

"…and there goes that table that we smartly named." Jason rolled his eyes again, crossed his arms, and wore a scowl.

"**I** will go find it now. And the others, too."

"I'll find them first!" Jason claimed.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged.

"Bring it!"

"Okay. _Loser_," I poked his chest, "will have to clean the Cabin for a month, do dishes for a month, AND has to get down on their knees, saying 'I formally agree that you, _, are the better fighter, better strategist, and the strongest.' And both of us have to stay in Cabin One for the entire month."

"Okay! Deal!" We shook on it, and ran to find everyone.

Line Break

Jason's Pov

This was gonna be easy. Beating my sister? Hah! No way was she gonna win! Except for the fact that she's older, stronger, a better fighter, and older. Oh, what had I gotten myself into?

So, naturally, I was surprised when I found Luke, Frank, and Nico sprawled on the ground, groaning.

"YES!" I jumped up with joy, pumping my fist in the air.

"What the-" Frank glared at me, but was cut off by Luke.

"Where'severyone?Didtheymakeit?How'sThalia?"

"Jeez, slow down, man. They're fine. Thalia took a little tumble into the sea, but she's fine now."

He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Aaaaaand I woooon! In your face, Thalia! Say hello to kitchen duty!"

"Um, what?" asked Nico.

"Um, nothing." I covered up. "Let's-"

"Let's get back to everyone."

"Yeah, what I was gonna say."

I heard a noise behind me, and I turned to see a surprised Thalia approaching.

"Haha, I won!" I said triumphantly.

"Not quite." She smirked, and brought Buford the Table into sight. He had an arrow attached to a string embedded into one of his legs. "Ol' Bucky here-"

"Buford." I corrected.

"-was takin' a walk in the sky when I shot him down. But it looks like you found them, so the bet's off." She explained.

"What? No!"

"Sorry, little bro. You can try to get me next time."

"Thalia!" Luke smiled.

"Luke!" She grinned back at him.

"I can't believe you made it."

"I was the one who told you to be careful."

"Wasn't my fault Buford dropped me-"

"Wasn't my fault the winds dropped me!"

"So you did fall!"

"That's why I'm still wet."

"Sorry, thought you were just sweaty."

"You did not!"

"Did too!" He teased.

She rolled her electric eyes. "Come on. Let's find a way off this island."

"No help here? Fine, then!" Frank complained.

"You've got legs." Luke countered.

Frank groaned, eventually getting up (slowly), and complaining a lot.

"Hurry up already!" I mocked. "You're as slow as a snail!"

"That the best you got?" He snapped.

"You-"

"Knock it off. We don't need another fight. We need to focus on getting Annabeth and destroying Circe." Thalia said sternly.

She was right, of course. So we set off to save Annabeth.

Or, at least to get back to our camping spot for the moment.

Line Breaks are awesome. This is a Line Break.

Thalia's Pov

When we got back, Luke and I were sent out into the jungle- again- to find food.

So, we set off in search for food for the picky eaters.

"What do you think they'll even eat?" I asked Luke.

"I don't know… bananas?" He showed me the banana tree he had just found.

"Maybe, but I doubt they'll like them. The smell turns most kids off. I think." I said unsurely. "Get some anyways, though."

"'K." He grabbed a bunch, making sure they were perfect yellow.

We sneaked around quietly, not wanting to awaken any untamed beast.

I found blueberries, of a sort. Luke, being the older one who knew about plants the most, deemed them fine to eat.

Luke found strawberries, which he found strange since they usually don't grow in tropical areas. We took them anyway.

After about an hour, we had gathered bananas, strawberries, blueberries, acorns, other nuts, and various berries.

"Okay," I summed up. "Let's get these back to the picky childrens for them to eat." I sighed. "Maybe they actually did some work."

"Aw, I bet they did! I mean, not Hazel or Nico, and maybe not Percy, but Jason and Frank and Leo probably did at least a little work."

"Yeah, maybe…" I trailed off.

We were rapidly approaching the strip of sand symbolizing the edge of the island; the ground was getting grainy instead of spongy, the dirt slowly retracting into small rocks, soon becoming little piles of sand.

Suddenly, as I looked up at Luke to tell him something, he dropped the bunch of bananas he was holding. He put his hands on the sides of my face, and kissed me. His lips were warm, and my mind went blank. I let my food fall to the floor as well, hooked my arms around the back of his neck, and kissed him back.

He looked at me, and let his hands fall to his side. I did likewise. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I- all the stuff I did-"

"Shh." I put my finger to his lips. "It's all over now."

He shook his head, but I ignored him. When he was about to say something, I quieted him by kissing him again.

"I don't deserve that."

"Luke Castellan, you didn't deserve much of the grace we gave you." I said, dead serious. "But you got it anyway. Isn't that the point? We don't deserve a lot of the stuff we get, but we get it anyways. It doesn't matter. I wasn't supposed to be born, but here I am. Sometimes, the gifts we get we just have to live with."

He smiled. "The best part of that little speech was the fact that you said the _grace_ we gave you."

I glared at him. "You're lucky enough that I'm giving you-"

"Grace?"

"Aw, shut up!" I playfully shoved him.

His smile widened. "Come on, let's pick up this food and get back before anybody notices that we're gone."

"They already know where we went. They won't be expecting us for awhile. We've got time." I waved it away.

Even so, we picked up the fruit and nuts.

As we entered the beach, I only then realized that I still had a life. A fifteen-year-old life, sworn to the "no boys allowed" code.

The best part: I didn't care.

**Okay, shorter chapter this time, how did you all like it? Good or no? Please review and remember: I'm trying the best I can with the updating fast stuff. **

**And, there is, obviously, Thuke, if you did not read and your eyes skipped over the kissing part. Sorry if it wasn't romantic enough, violence is my area of expertise. I'll add more of that later, but right now, I was kind of new and didn't want to offend or turn off any readers if my descriptions were too… descriptive. **


End file.
